The Horrors of Springwood High
by Danielle L.B
Summary: Even serial killers had crushes, acne and rode the school bus. Even serial killers hit puberty. Even serial killers are 16 for 365 days. Even Freddy Krueger dealt with the horrors of high school...
1. Chapter One

**Title**: The Horrors of Springwood High  
**Synopsis**: Even serial killers had crushes, acne and rode the school bus. Even serial killers hit puberty. Even serial killers are 16 for 365 days. Even Freddy Krueger dealt with the horrors of high school...  
**Rated**: T for mature theme, mild language and reference to violence.

_September 1954_

**Chapter One**

Sixteen year old Freddy Charles Krueger pummeled his locker with a clenched fist, hearing the click as it shut tight. He joined the colossal traffic jam of rushing, bustling high school students like himself, in a hurry to learn. His eyes swept to every nook, cranny and corner where couples canoodled, never taking a breath during their saliva exchanging lip lock. He had never been half of a couple before and doubted he would ever be. Oh no, he wasn't an _unattractive_ adolescent…light hair, a fair complexion, wide blue eyes and tall for his age. It was his personality that frightened the _compatible _ladies away.  
Only one thought struck his mind when he thought of pretty girls and ideal couples.

"I have to be partners with that _creep_?" Catty Harrison had squawked and then groaned when the teacher paired her up with Freddy for an assignment. Was he a creep, the bawdy kind that looks under girl's sundresses? No, but no one knew of his hobby that took place in the privacy of his basement. The way he trapped the petrified rodents and watched as their life was slowly squeezed from their beady eyes, their solar plexus snapped in half. No one _dare_ know about that.

**  
**"Hey Freddy!" His older foster brother (fortunately, no blood relation) Jake, king of the upper senior class, struck the scrawnier boy across the shoulder. "Check this out," he slapped a _Playboy _magazine down in front of Freddy, "look at this girl's rack!" He pointed to the nude girl with the glistening skin draped across the glossy front cover. The brunette he thought, was beautiful. But he would never tell Jake that, who could only appreciate a tiny waist and bodacious curves.

Freddy swallowed his dry throat. Jake was a sleaze ball, which must have been in his genetics, as he got this degrading attitude from his single father who on and off brought repulsive whores home, every other night.

"Look at it!" Jake insisted. "You're telling me you've never seen a naked chick before?" He asked with such disbelief. "Let me guess Krueger, you've never even kissed a girl…have you?" He laughed cockily. He had earned the womanizer reputation he'd so desperately yearned for. Most lost girls still fell for the football quarterback.

"Sure I have." Freddy lied. Jake laughed again, and cracked his knuckles menacingly before slugging Freddy on the shoulder.

"You have a morbid thing with women don't you little guy? I mean you stabbed your ma in the leg, am I correct?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Freddy tensed at the mention of his mother. He decided not to say anything to this at all, because the boy was correct. He had wounded when he was only weeks shy of his 12th birthday, five years ago.

"Come on Krueger, I'm your big bro, tell me. You like any girls?" He interrogated, looking for extra excuses to pick on the boy. "If you don't answer, be prepared for a knuckle sandwich."

_You're not my real brother. I have no siblings, I never will._

Fist met shoulder once again, the cartilage making a sickening crunch. Freddy reached up and rubbed his sore shoulder in instinct.

"Come on little bro," _Punch, _"tell me the truth." This time he ruffled Freddy's short and tidy haircut.

"Stop." Freddy mumbled quietly, his voice low compared to the cocky football player.

"What? Ya don't like that?" His voice slurred heavily. This time, he grabbed a handful of the young teenager's hair and yanked with all his strength.

"_Stop_." Freddy hissed, more ominous, more dangerous.

"You smitten with anyone?" He nagged, his mouth twisted in a crooked smirk. Jake pummeling him over and over on the tender skin of his sore shoulder, where it felt raw and ached intolerably.

Jake's fair, masculine features were a blur in Freddy's head. A blur of whirlwind voices and faces, he even heard his teachers and foster parent's angry insults.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted as loudly as he could and the luxurious moans from his foster father's bedroom abruptly subsided . His reflexes kicked in, and he grabbed Jake by his meaty fist and twisted his arm backwards. Jake howled in agony.

"You little bugger!" He hissed, wincing with pain. "I asked you a simple question and-"

"No, I don't." This was another lie- he _did _like somebody. But she was more than just a somebody, a face in the crowd…her name was Gabriella and she was an eleventh grader like himself. She wasn't like the other arrogant girls, nor was she as beautiful but she was pretty in her own natural air. Pale skin and light brown hair, a light coating of ginger freckles tumbling across her snub nose.

Jake still rubbing his arm, slunk out of the kitchen, passing another's entrance whowas on her way in. It was a blonde woman who had been Harold's (his foster father) partner that night.

Her curls were mussed and her hot pink lipstick faded and smeared across her upper lip. She wore one of Harold's ratty terry cloth bathrobes around her curvaceous figure. It dipped at the front, cleavage peek-a-booing from the crevice.

"Hiya sweetie," she drawled in a thick Southern accent, "and who might you be?" _Well, definitely not related to that Harold character you just slept with...that guy with the beer belly and two weeks worth of stubble, _Freddy decided not to say this thought aloud. Instead, he wondered what it would be like to sleep with such a large breasted woman, or rather anyone at all.

"Freddy." He spoke softly. A sliver of her plunging cleavage could be seen from the peak of the robe. What would it be like burying a knife deep in that chest?

"Freddy? I'm Karla Coleman." He shook her slender hand in his. Red polish glistened on the acrylic nails, which seemed tacky. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked him, piling her locks on top of her head.

It was a small, small house that reeked of cabbage and death. It wasn't hard to find the bathroom, aside from the two bedrooms.

"Over there." He pointed to the location, his voice was low and almost intimidating. She nodded and smiled her thanks. For a second, she lingered…reached a hand forward as if to touch his chest, but thought better of it.

When she made the journey from bathroom to Harold's bedroom with it's strong odor of stale beer, he heard her voice before she shut the door behind her.

"What's with that kid, Harold?"

What _was_ with him?

It took him minutes to get comfortable in his bed where the springs dug into his back and his long legs ran right off the end of the mattress. He often took turns with Jake, they alternated rooms. One night Jake would occupy the living room pull out sofa which was lumpy and in even worse condition than the mattress, and the next night Freddy would.

He dreamt terrible images that night. He dreamt he was stroking Karla Coleman's naked body and ended with her guiding him to a room covered in photos and newspaper clippings. She then abandoned him, and the next thing he knew objects were being tossed through the small window on fire, and set the rest of the room ablaze. He could smell blood and burning flesh. He could practically taste the sharp tang of fear and feel the lick of the flames.

He woke up, sweating and panting.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The good thing about Freddy's English class, was that the teacher was as blind as a bat and never noticed if the Krueger boy transferred from the assignment, to his own thoughts.

Most of the students switched from their seat to go and sit with their friends and chat about everything trivial, while Ms. May proceeded to read from the Shakespearean novel they were engrossed in.

He could feel her presence when she sat down in the desk next to his. He could smell her perfume-a beautiful fragrance, and he almost melted. He wasn't the type of guy to really lose himself to a girl but Gabriella turned him into a whole new being.

"You're _Freddy_, right?" Her warm voiced asked in the loud din of chatter amongst the students.

He nodded, a thick lump forming in his dry throat as it always did when Gabriella neared.

"Jake's brother?" She continued, and his heart fell.

_"Foster _brother." He emphasized foster.

"Oh..." She replied and there was silence.

He began doodling in his notebook, not realizing what exactly it was he was drawing, in his chicken scratch.

"Well, it sure is swell to meet you."

His heart pounded in his chest and he nodded shyly- not wanting to spoil his good luck.

"How do you like English?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I hate it." He implied shortly.

"Me too." she chuckled. "Mostly because I can' t write but... Is that me?" She pointed to his sketch- he had drawn a girl that resembled Gabriella well, perfectly. His cheeks flushed brightly.

"It's _really_ good." She spoke in awe. "Can I keep it?" He nodded still not able to form decipherable sentences.

"Thanks." She beamed and tucked the drawing into her thick binder. "You're a sweet guy."

_Sweet?_

_She called him sweet._

"You're a sweet...girl." He mumbled but she had already turned her head and was engaged in a conversation with the junior sweetheart, Jeff. One thing for sure, was that he was _far_ from sweet. Thinking of the tiny rodents he had crushed and killed, stabbing his mother wasn't exactly sugary sweet either-but coming from Gabriella, it seemed too right.

Another thing was, he was a terrible flirt. He couldn't talk to girls and especially Gabriella.

**Science Class **

"So, what are we going to do for our project?" His partner Catty asked, munching loudly on bubblegum. "You decide."

"I... don't know." He muttered itching the back of his neck.

"Well… I don't either." She snapped. Catty was stuck-up, beautiful, and fully aware of both. She waved to someone in the front of the class and mouthed an entire conversation to that person. Freddy waited for her.

"So maybe we can..."

"Here's a piece of paper. _You _write the idea on it and we'll get together at my house to do it after school." she replied.

He had never been to a girl's house, now that would be changed. He began to scrawl down his brainstorms in his untidy writing as Catty joked around with her boyfriend and members of a mutual clique.

Freddy continued to fade into the background; ignored like he almost always was- when they weren't using him as their scapegoat, anyhow.

The bell sounded and he let out a breath of relief, gathered up his science books, angry at the world- or at least at Springwood High. This place was hell and he was claustrophobic in it.

He headed for the door when a hand grabbed and pinched his cheek taut. He heard loud laughter and whirled around to see Catty erupt with giggles, tugging on her boyfriend for support.

_Why had they done that?_

"The look on your face, bastard!" Catty cackled cruelly. His crystal blue eyes narrowed. "SO funny!" She slapped her knees, revealed under the short denim skirt she wore, hiccupping with giggles.

"Oh, and Krueger? Maybe you could hook me up with your mommy? I heard she's good with men- she's screwed at least what? A 100 in one night?" One boy asked and more laughs.

That was that. When people started talking about the rape, the one hundred unidentifiable maniacs who made up his genes…

His eyes flashed dangerously. He wanted to lash out until they were left begging for their spleens. Instead, he turned and fled the classroom, their laughs still howling behind him- haunting him.

"Still pissed about the pinch?" Catty asked, still gnawing on stupid bubblegum- this time leering in his face, leaning against the locker next to his.

He ignored her.

"Are you coming over or what? If I flunk this project my Dad'll _kill _me- and they'll kick me off the cheerleading squad!" She rubbed her forehead tersely.

He was just as terrible at school as she. He planned to drop academics soon. But he didn't mention this to her. She didn't deserve a good grade anyway.

"Coming over," she snarled, "or not? Make up your god damned mind."

"_Yes_." He hissed and followed her down the hallway.

First they stopped at her locker. Five minutes to get her books and letter jacket. Then she stopped to swap saliva with her Neanderthal male counterpart. Freddy stood nervously at the side, watching. Then she had to ask her math teacher about an upcoming test. Finally she and Freddy were trotting down the sidewalk to her place.

The sky was a shade of bruised purple and clouds were scattered across the sky. Thunder clapped somewhere in the distant land. A full fledged thunderstorm would be brought in soon.

"Want a piece?" She asked and offered a stick of juicy fruit.

He shook his head no.

"Alright then, suit yourself bas-" She bit her tongue to stop the bastard remark from slipping out. She wanted a good mark-not a fail.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" She glanced down the street, not caring at all. "In Lamewood n' all."

"I..." Sometimes he just lay on his bed thinking about a purgatory, Gabriella... hell...Gabriella...but he mostly inflicted pain on himself with a variety of different sized knives. Drawing blood. Inflicting pain on himself when he felt a low that he couldn't come out of. He always felt like that. Low. He began training himself on the art of pain to the point where he would just stop feeling it entirely. Sometimes he watched the black and white television set with terrible reception.

"Not much." He growled low in his throat.

"That's nice." She yawned. She wasn't being friendly, she needed a mop for all the sarcasm that dripped from her words.

"There's my place- my parents are out so we have the place to ourselves."

He gulped silently and nodded. Wondering if sexual innuendo was actually implied.

**Catty's Residence **

It was a neat and tidy house. Something from a home magazine- something you'd see out of a TV sitcom about a perfect 50's era with perfect homes.

"Come in." She beckoned him and opened the door right up. In 1954, locking doors during the day was unnecessary. Everyone trusted everyone. Well, Freddy didn't even trust himself.

"Check in the fridge for a snack if you want." She flicked her hand towards the refrigerator which stuck out awkwardly amongst the wholesome decor.

Instead she grabbed them two bottles of cokes and led him into her bedroom.

His heart raced. Pounding like a bongo drum.

Her room was a mess unlike the rest of the cozy house. Bras were strewn around the furniture and her bed was unmade. The calendar was still on August when it was September and dates and events filled every small box.

He glanced at a lacy bra and exhaled deeply.

She cleared a heap of unwashed clothes off her bed and spread out her textbooks and notes.

"So, what's your spiel?" She asked, popping another stick of gum into her mouth. The wad of gum swished around her mouth, gathering spit.

He hadn't said much all day, just passed her the stack of notes. None of his notes made any rational sense. It was one big jumble that not even he understood- as mentioned before, he was terrible at schoolwork.

"Good, good. Now let's just write out what supplies we'll need." He sat at the edge of her bed and she uncapped her coke and took a long swig.

"Oops." She giggled. "Swallowed my gum."

He didn't pretend to be even remotely amused. "Oh." He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She said sharply-before popping in another gum! He rolled his eyes and almost ripped it out along with her lungs. _STOP CHEWING THAT! _He felt like shouting.

He still couldn't believe she had pinched him- there. Much less at all.

The sky was dark by the time he started out for home. Inky black crept across the skies.

He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked along the sidewalk, his shoes crunching on the autumn painted leaves. He heard the giggles of a child up ahead and quickened his pace.

There was a tiny blue eyed baby girl in her stroller cooing and giggling at the end of a driveway. Where was her family? Her mother? He saw whom he assumed to be her mother solicitating on the porch of a house and turned his gaze on the girl.

He had a special spot in his heart for children. So innocent- innocence he wanted to take away from them.

He bent down low so that he was squatting in front of her. "Hello." A strange smiled curled up on his face. "Who are you?" He almost purred.

"Awe, would ya look at that? She likes you." A woman's low voice sighed behind him. The child's mother. Her face was lit up with a smile and the baby giggled and mumbled gibberish.

Her light brown hair was tied up in a pleasant French twist and her forehead was covered in wrinkles, obviously from stress. She couldn't be older than 35.

"Why, hello." He said pleasantly, shaking the woman's hand.

"Are you an experience sitter?" She asked suddenly her eyes glowing.

He bit his lip. He was not. He had never babysat for anyone. "Yes. Yes. I am."

She wiped her forehead in relief. "Great, because tomorrow night I have a big meeting with my boss and no sitter! Could you do it? At about 5:00?" She asked worriedly, still mopping her sweat drenched forehead.

"I could." He replied softly stroking the child's baby soft skin.

"Phew! You're a lifesaver. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Perfect and you are..."

"Freddy."

"Freddy." She repeated slowly and beamed. "I live on 1430 Elm Street." He nodded quickly, they exchanged phone numbers and parted their own separate ways.

Oh yes, indeed he did have a way with children. Now, he was babysitting an infant no older than two.

He recollected today's conversation with the beautiful and humble Gabriella. Was he wasting his thoughts on the girl that he would never have? She was obviously friendly- that was apparent. But she was like that with all of his peers. She probably felt sorry for the bastard son of a hundred maniacs. If they didn't hate him, they pitied him.

He hated Springwood High with a passion so fierce that it showed in everything he did. Even more, he hated Gabriella for making his life more desperate and lonely.

Time to get out the old razor and reflect.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Cafeteria  
**Gabriella giggled.

"Earth to Freddy." She waved her small hand in front of his face. His eyes blurred back into focus on her stunning small and round face. Her enormous eyes blinked and she smiled wanly. His heart soared.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked sliding in the seat across from him and dug into her greasy French fries. He had been picking and sorting, moving around the macaroni and cheese on his plate with a plastic fork.

"Aren't _you _worried about your figure?" He blurted out. In any case, it was true/ Most girls here at Springwood High were severely health conscious and devout readers of their fashion Bibles. He was stunned as to why this popular young lady was seated across the table from him and devouring fries.

She laughed loudly.

"Not really," as if to make a point, she dug her fry into a heap of ketchup on her paper plate and dropped it in her mouth, "I'm actually bulimic."

His eyebrow skyrocketed.

"Why?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. She never ceased to amaze him. It was no wonder she was so tiny and fragile.

"Well I like eating fat foods but I always end up throwing it up _after_ I eat them. I know it's a bad habit!" She waved her hand in a motion as if to brush it off.

"Oh." He replied in a small voice and forced a bite of food into his mouth.

"You're great to chat with Freddy." She said after swallowing a few fries and finished chewing them down to nothing. "I truly mean that. I feel like, like I can open up to you. You know?"

He nodded, speechless for words. Was he?

"So what's going on in the mysterious Fred Krueger's life?" She smiled, urging him to go on and spill his story.

"I'm babysitting. Tonight." He said after a quick silence between the two. He was beginning to notice the funny looks students were giving Gabriella behind her back. Her eyes were sparkling. She was genuinely interested.

"Really? Good job- for who?"

"A little baby. 1430 Elm Street." He finished, nervous she might warn him that the children were demonic prodigies.

"Neat...Elm Street is a beautiful street in Springwood." She sighed wistfully. "Shady trees and nice houses."

_Please don't let Gabriella see how people are looking at her. Please don't let her have second thoughts about talking to me._

"Why are you here?" The words sounded reasonable in his mind-dramatic and to the point, coming out they just sounded rude and blunt. But instead of frowning, picking up her tray and storming off to scout out her real friends, she just laughed as she always did. Her eyes crinkling at the corners and patted his shoulder from her perch across the table.

"Because I think you're cute." She glanced at the clock. "Darn- cheerleading practice- sorry to cut this short." She pulled out from the table and then turned to Freddy again. A smile curved on her pretty features. "Bye Freddy." She giggled and his palms moistened, his muscles weakened.

He watched her walk out of the cafeteria, her poodle skirt swirling around her legs.

When the phone rang he wasn't reluctant to pick it up- figuring it'd be for Harold or Jake. Jake who was at the homecoming football game- the big game Gabriella was cheering at, and all the school had come to prove their spirit.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." He heard the munches of bubblegum- Catty.

"Catty?" He asked.

"Well, durr." She snorted. "I sprained my ankle doing a front walkover."

"Oh..." He could feel the tension over the phone line. What was she thinking? What was she doing? He heard the sounds of cheering in the background.

"Springwood touchdown!" Catty belted out in his ear and he winced. "Krueger, you coming over to do that project?"

What was with Catty in this lame project at the most random of times? He really didn't care if it added another fail to his report card. He had sure plans to drop out as soon as he was old enough.

He sighed. "Not right now. I'm busy." He argued bitterly- her constant chomping on gum was giving him an intense headache. He glanced at the clock- _no. _He had to be at 1430 Elm Street in twenty minutes. He hung up the phone hastily, pulled a wool sweater over his head and headed for his babysitting job.

Gabriella had been right about Elm Street being a nice place. The trees lined the streets and the shutters were freshly painted. He passed 1428 Elm Street and glanced at the white house and blue door. Nice place...no picket fence and all. There was something about it that drew him to it.

1430 was next door, so he jogged up and pounded on the door of the house with a clenched fist.

He heard thuds and footsteps from beyond the door and finally it swung open and the woman greeted him warmly.

"Please come in. I can't believe I never told you my name." She ushered him in the household. "Ms. Jenkins." She shook his hand firmly. "Quickly! Come in- Abby is in the kitchen. I don't want to leave her unattended too long." A handshake told a lot about a person's character.

He followed the harried woman into the bright kitchen where baby Abigail sat in her high chair banging her plastic spoon on her tray. Drool covered her bib.

"Here she is!"

Freddy smiled up at the infant.

"I'll be home around ten o'clock- if I'm late I apologize beforehand." She patted his arm. Everything about her was welcoming. "I'll miss you, Abby! I'll pay you about $4.00?"

He nodded eagerly. _Wow_, that money would surely go a long ways!

"Thank you." He said softly and watched as she strung her pearl necklace around her long neck and slipped her evening purse over her shoulder.

"Bye Freddy. Take good care of my Abby and help yourself to any food." Then she was gone.

First, he lifted the child from her high chair and set her on the kitchen table. Now he refused to change her, feed her or sing her a lullaby.

She clucked and reached a small wrinkled hand towards the teenager. He took the soft skinned hand and squeezed it so tightly as if he meant to break the delicate bones. She let out a cry of pain and he let go. There would be nothing to say to Ms. Jenkins if her child's hand was shattered. He was clever when it came to these types of things. Thinking before acting.

He made himself at home on the couch, after setting Abby in her playpen and flicking on the television set. With no remote control he found a decent program by flicking the channels with the knobs on the set.

Abby let out a whimper which gradually increased to a full fledged sob.

"Shh, Abby quiet!" Freddy gently whispered to the crying babe. The baby continued to sob. _Probably_ needed a diaper change.

He made his way back to the playpen, the TV show forgotten by now and patted the infant's soft head.

"Hush, Abby!" He was slowly losing patience he had taken so long to obtain. Her ear-splitting shrieks were piercing his eardrums and creating a headache so monstrous he thought his head would explode.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. The baby stopped-and resumed her cries. She was sobbing even _louder_ this time. Angrily, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of coke from the refrigerator and cracked it open, taking a long swig before confronting the child.

He scooped up the baby and set her in his lap. She slowly stopped crying and even giggled. Mood swings- she was worse than a teenage girl.

He heard the door open at ten o'clock on the dot and the footsteps of Ms. Jenkin's heels on the tiled floor.

"Freddy?" She called and he slowly stepped out from the living room and nodded. He held Abby tightly in his arms, in a fatherly manner. Putting on a convincing act like he truly cared for the thing.

"She's really attached to you!" She beamed proudly to the sitter and daughter. "She hasn't had a male figure in her life since her father split." Her smile faded at the mention of her ex-husband and she sighed, rubbing at her temples.

She forked out four crisp one dollar bills and handed them to him. Propping up Abby with one arm, he accepted the money and handed Abigail to her mother. Hastily, in the situation that she whipped out breastfeeding utilities at the wrong time.

He really _did_ have a way with children, didn't he?


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Study Hall  
**"Freddy, _there_ you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Gabriella gasped for air, wiping a thin layer of perspiration that had gathered on her forehead. He clamped his textbooks shut and cast a fleeting look at the exhausted teenager. Lately, he had certainly been talking to her a lot, but her seeking him out was something strange, new and almost special.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly, his math equations a million miles away. He didn't know exactly why he was in the library attempting math homework. Maybe because he had no friends to spend time with.

"Now then, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Malt Shoppe with me after school tomorrow." She asked nervously, fidgeting with the collar of her plain white turtleneck.

At first he felt glee unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. It wasn't even registering in his brain quite yet. But then, why the hell did she want to go to the most popular teen burger joint with the class outcast anyway? She'd be taunted for _days_ being seen with him.

"Don't you have other people to date?" He snapped. He wasn't going to let this girl get the better of him, despite the chance that she already had.

Her face fell immediately and the colour drained from her flushed cheeks. "I'm...sorry...I just think you're real cute. Nice too." Her face was now a peculiar red hue. He felt sorry for upsetting her when in truth it was more likely he should be grateful-not snapping at her.

"I'd like to." He cleared his throat.

"Meet me at my locker, 1107, 'kay?" She lightly touched him on the shoulder and went frolicking over to her noisy table of friends.

What had just happened? Had Gabriella asked him out on a date? He must of been dreaming.

He resisted the urge to stand up screaming at the top of his lungs, I'M GOING OUT WITH GABRIELLA!

**Harold's Residence **

"You are _so _going to get your ass kicked!" Jake slapped Freddy on the shoulder. "Do you know how many guys like that Gabriel chick?" So much for being happy for Freddy. Jake was never happy for anyone but himself. Go figure, the guy was deprived.

"It's Gabriel_la_." Freddy hissed. He was starting to feel a tinge of worry at the back of his mind. Jake was starting to scare him, because Jake was probably right. He always was.

"Whatever. Same to me."

He heard the sounds of a honking horn.

"Man, that must be the guys. Later!" He pushed Freddy out of his path and made a break for the door. Freddy would be home alone.  
He was a teenage male and he was going on his first date! Victory! He grinned broadly and started out for the small dingy bathroom where he planted himself in front of the mirror.

His face was scrubbed clean and smooth. He didn't need to shave. He had never grown a single strand of scratchy facial hair in his life. A light scattering of acne along his hairline- minimal. But tomorrow he'd probably be a pizza face and Gabriella would find it impossible not to reveal her disgust.

He had great eyes, a light shade of indigo blue. Why did everybody dislike him? He wasn't stupid, only lacking the facial hair that would give a more manly appearance. Gabriella liked him, did this mean other people would follow suit? Sure, he was harboring something a little twisted upstairs, but like anyone would know _that_ from the outside.

He ran a small black comb through his short, parted hair and smiled at his reflection. Something he hadn't given himself in a long time. He wasn't an unattractive kid and Gabriella _had_ said he was cute for that matter-that must of meant _something. _

What was he going to wear? He didn't own a spiffy leather jacket like other guys his age. He couldn't afford those luxuries- Harold used all their spare cash on prostitutes and booze. He would just have to wear a pair of plain, faded jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing nice but it was average. Nothing that would make him stand out.

He actually looked forward to the following day. He'd never been to The Malt Shoppe and it'd be a nice change of his usual self-agony at home. He always felt gravely sorry for himself and perhaps now he could _be_ an ordinary teenager and forget all the bullying he'd endured over the course of time. The constant verbal and physical abuse from the nuns at the orphanage, who had told him he would grow up to be a monster like his father(s).

He chose a presentable outfit and laid it out on the dresser top making sure there were no stains and finally satisfied, he took to the kitchen.

He was no apron-wearing motherly cook, but he could whip up a satisfactory meal for himself. Too tired to do anything, he cracked open a can of tomato soup and heated it up.

The creamy red could hardly make its way down Freddy's throat. He was too anxious to eat.

He was still hungry even after the soup but really...Harold never bought anything that could suffice. He realized he'd probably need to stop by the supermarket and grab something.

**Springwood Supermarket **

He hummed to himself as he dropped a couple of items into his grocery basket. He couldn't afford much, but after the money from his babysitting job he had enough for some. He would spoil himself and just hide the food when he went to bed so Jake or Harold wouldn't make themselves a feast.

He dropped a head of lettuce into the basket deciding on making himself a big sandwich for dinner when he heard the giggles and saw four girls pushing their way through the opposite aisle.

Nervous, he realized they went to his school and that one of them was Catty.

"Oh MY god. Did I tell you guys?" One girl gasped and grabbed her other friend by the shoulders.

"What?" Catty whined, hating to be the last to hear the gossip.

"Guess who's going out with Krueger tomorrow? GABRIELLA!"

"No WAY. Oh my gosh you're so kidding me."

"Nope. She likes him. At least I think."

"God, and I thought Gabby had taste?"

"I bet Krueger has never even been laid."

"I've never been laid either..."

"That's just because you're a virgin, girl."

"Oh my gosh! You don't just broadcast that all over the supermarket!"

"Any who, AS I was saying. I bet Krueger's _thingie_ is 1 inch. So even if Gabby did get some-"

Freddy chewed on his and fought back tears. He didn't hear the girl finish the sentence. No way would these juvenile girls make him cry here in public. He _never _cried. He was immune to tears. He had gotten over that _long _ago.

"NOT EVEN ONE INCH!" One squealed with laughter and let out a donkey-like snort. She stifled them by covering her mouth with her hand.

He tried to move but couldn't. He felt glued to the ground-with super glue at that. He couldn't budge, unable to escape from their harsh words.

"I wonder what it would be like in bed with him..."One mused.

"Unpleasant!" Shrieks of giggles followed this remark and the sounds of hushes.

They were right. They were all right. Gabriella had _very_ bad taste.

Freddy's hands clenched into fists and he grit his teeth. He'd get even with them...someday. A revenge so bittersweet it'd ruin them. He wasn't sure how or when, but he knew why and that was enough to keep him walking out of that supermarket with his head held high.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Malt Shoppe  
**"I love it here." Gabriella took a long sip of her chocolate (fat free) milk shake. He imagined she'd stick her finger down her throat and release it all out in the bathroom stall toilet, as Freddy remembered her mentioning her eating disorder. Something he found silly and irrelevant when in his eyes, females looked so well without starving themselves. Yet he almost found himself relatable to Gabriella, both with some sort of mental suffering.

Nervously, his eyes darting around, he hoped upon hopes none of those troublesome girls he went to school with would pay a visit to the Shoppe. With his bad luck, they'd probably drag Gabriella away or convince her to leave on her own free will. Freddy had never been to the Malt Shoppe, much less anywherewith a girl.

"Me too." Freddy lied, stirring his own vanilla milkshake round and round with a straw.

"Aren't you gonna drink that?"

He stopped the stirring. They'd had their drinks and been making small talk for ten minutes and he still hadn't taken a drink. He forced the thick vanilla substance down his throat.

"Good stuff, huh?" Her affectionate smile lit up her face. Freddy's hormones were racing.

"Yeh." He managed to speak in a semi-normal pitch.

"Just as I thought, it's real fun being here with you." She gushed, taking his free hand and clasping it in her own. As she said this, a sappy love ballad started playing from the jukebox in the corner.

"I've hardly said a word." Freddy mused.

"Yeah you have, _silly_." She playfully swatted at his shoulder with her free hand.

"Oh..." Freddy could feel his hand in her clutches beginning to sweat. _Don't screw this up_.

He felt almost guilty that Gabriella was making all the moves and he, the male was sat here, powerless to do much at all, watching it happen. Times were chauvinistic and masculinity superior. What was he _expected_ to do? Had he missed a dating 101 class all attended but he? Grab her and press his lips to hers? He felt that most appropriate in his current situation, but didn't dare.

Her hand released from his. "Freddy, what's your brother like- Jake? Is he nice?"

Freddy felt emotions. Emotions that he'd felt before, but now stronger than ever. Stronger than those he'd felt at the abuse of any foster parent or sister at the orphanage he'd spent a period of his life at.

Hurt.

Pain.

Disgust.

Humiliation and overwhelming sadness.

Gabriella didn't like him. She wanted to score a date with his foster brother, Jake. Assuming that Freddy was her closest inner connections. Gabriella was not like Freddy. She was not like anything he'd ever imagined her being. Evidently, she had used him, toyed with his feelings.

Then all those distressed emotions evaporated and were replaced with hatred and livid, irrational rage that enveloped him completely-strangled him. He had been burned too many times in the past. He wasn't going to let Gabriella live it through and he wasn't going to play it casual, the_ bitch. _

His hand gripped hard on the milkshake glass. His hold tightened and the bursting sound of shattering glass screamed. So loud, so angry.

Gabriella screamed as shards scattered over the table.

A waiter with terrible cystic acne jogged over to see what the commotion was about. Freddy had everyone's attention.

"Excuse me mister, are you hurt?" The waiter asked, his hand resting on Freddy's shoulder. _Like Gabriella had._

Freddy released the glass shavings left in his palm. Blood was leaking from his skin in tiny seeps. Cuts that would bleed all over the table.

He brushed the waiter off with his uninjured hand, stood up straight bolted- his first date gone horribly wrong.

As he was walking past a stunned Gabriella, his hand smeared over the shoulder of her pale pink blouse. Intentional, or done in the heat of the moment? He couldn't tell.

She screamed as Freddy left the now silent restaurant, at the vivid red residue streaking down her shirt.

Now what? He held his hand rigid as he walked down the street, amongst the sounds of chirping birds and under the bright sunlight- the peachy keen atmosphere in the wholesome picture-perfect town of Springwood. Everyone happy, everyone laughing, everyone in love. Except Freddy. Who knew someone of the opposite sex could have such a big effect on your emotions and hormones?

**Harold's Residence  
**Going home wasn't any indication of a difference, nor was it an escape route. Harold had the television on full volume and Jake was entertaining a scantily clad girl. She laughed nervously as the muscular athlete poured her a glass of juice.

Rolling his eyes, Freddy made a beeline for the kitchen sink- but not before Jake looped his hand around Freddy's wrist.

"What happened to you, kid?" His eyes darkened for a second with what? Concern? But then a cruel smile twisted onto his features. "Get beat up by Gabe?"

Freddy shot an angry glance his way and Jake let go. Tired of Jake's callous treatment and not wanting another arm twist.

Freddy rinsed the blood remains off his hand and watched it dispense down the drain. Polluting the clear water with its taint. He loved the sight. The sight of blood-an angry red- the reminder of pain and how it affected the human conscious. He watched with fascination as a fresh trail of blood oozed up from the small incisions, replacing the blood he had just rinsed off. Probably best to just leave it until it subsided. Ha, unless it never stopped and drained him of the red substance.


	6. Chapter Six

_Authors Notes  
__Jake is not Freddy's biological brother. I mentioned in earlier chapters that he is his foster brother-no blood relation. Brittiany (Scotta)- happy 16th birthday. This chapter goes out to you. _

**Chapter Six**

**Springwood High  
**All anybody was talking about was the new girl. Her name was Brittiany and she just couldn't fit in no matter how hard she tried. Her long, dank hair shadowed her face and she gave a bitter attitude to anyone who approached her. She hadn't been at Springwood High for two hours when a fist fight between her and another girl broke out.

Freddy scribbled unimportant notes over his American history notebook. He didn't study and he didn't bother with his homework, so the free study hall period was serving no real good.

He instead, examined the people around him in the quiet library. A table of chattering girls (they were everywhere), a table of studious, straight faced boys and girls, their faces buried inside their books, pouring in as much knowledge as they could.

Then he saw her. Sitting alone, the new girl. She was doodling on her notebook too. Freddy glanced down at his own scribbles and realized he had unknowingly drawn a disturbing picture. What was she drawing?

It was a picture of a ratty glove, just an old work glove, attached to the ends were four long blades. Blades used for killing, something told him. Freddy found himself curious why he was drawing this odd contraption, but he liked it and smiled. It had been an even longer time since he had grinned like that. Since Gabriella had gone ahead and trampled over him.

"Can I sit here?" A soft voice asked above him. His eyes slowly made their way up to meet the owner of the voice. The voice was soft and mystical-one so mysterious it almost made you want to listen.

She pushed her dark hair from her face and stared at him.

"Sure." He mumbled and turned the page of his notebook so she wouldn't see the drawing. It was his-sacred, only for him, not to share. His eyes flicked over her drawing page. Swear words- curse words texted in different printing and designs. She smiled, but didn't show her teeth.

"I don't like to bottle anger up." She explained and he nodded, speechless. "Brittiany." She said slowly, letting him register each syllable.

"Freddy."

There was a moment of silence, too awkward to continue his rampage of morbid drawings, he played around with the pen in his hand and she slid into the seat across from him.

"You like this school?" She lowered her voice so only Freddy could hear. He stared at her pointedly.

"It's school." He said flatly.

"Yeah...probably just like all the others." She eyed him. "I was expelled from my last one."

There was a pause between the two and Brittiany began drumming her fingers on the table between them. Freddy watched her fingers.

"Mr. Krueger?" A stony voice snapped Freddy from his preoccupied mind. He glanced at Brittiany to see her reaction. Her blank stare gave away nothing. One eyebrow slowly rose in question.

Freddy turned his head to stare at the solemn gaze of the vice principal, Mr. Shaye. He liked to think he ran Springwood High, but was only vice and only got half a say in school decisions. He motioned with his fingers for Freddy to follow him. Shrugging and glancing at Brittiany apologetically, he followed the strict principal to the office. The entire time, watching the man's shining bald spot.

He motioned for Freddy to take a seat in the stiff office, filing cabinets lined the walls and picture frames covered the principal's desk. Pictures of his wife and children, when everyone knew his wife had left him for a man no older then 25.

"Sit." He commanded, hardly opening his thin lips. Freddy obeyed.

"Why am I here." He stated, not really speaking it as a question, more as a statement.

Mr. Shaye stared at Freddy from atop his glasses.

"There's been reports of you bothering the new junior." He replied and Freddy stared him in the eye. What?

Why defend himself? That would be a waste of breath, even though, he was innocent.

"Who told you this?" He asked instead.

"Are you implying you _have_ been bothering the new girl?"

He shrugged. "I'm not implying a thing, Mr. Shaye. She approached me and introduced herself."

"Well, according to Gabriella-" Gabriella? Gabriella had reported this lie to the vice? She hated him more than he had suspected. Must be that psychotic date...

"We'll have to call in the new girl herself. If I hear anything about assault..." Mr. Shaye made a slicing motion across his beefy neck, then waved Freddy from the office, dismissed at last.

The bell sounded as Brittiany and Freddy walked side by side towards Freddy's locker. She was a neat girl if he did admit. Not annoying, not preppy, and certainly wasn't going to end up being like Gabriella (at least he hoped).

Freddy dialed his combination and yanked open the locker, almost expecting a balloon full of goop to plummet down on his head- then Brittiany would see what how unworthy he really was. Here at high school, where the popular kids ate you alive.

She didn't say much, but just enough so that she wasn't setting him off. She held her books to her chest.

The locker was balloonless so he retrieved his books and they were off.

"Why would people think you were bothering me?" She questioned innocently. He sighed. "I'm not exactly Mr. Popular, if you hadn't noticed." His eyes darted suspiciously here and there at the students surrounding him.

"I don't care." Her voice rose, and in her eyes he could see it was true. If she dared ask him why this had resulted-his unpopularity-he'd blow a fuse and bite off her head-but he doubted she would.

"Want to hang out?" She asked the thin, lanky, tousled haired teenager. Awkward, unpopular and constantly picked on. _Another _joke? His cold eyes prodded deep into her own. Reading her, peering into her soul.

He said nothing and the two continued down the corridor.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Harold's Residence**  
"I had Gabriella last night. Do you still have the hots for her?" Jake announced as he entered the kitchen where Freddy was engaging himself in breakfast. He spat the cereal in his mouth over the table. No he didn't have the hots for that bitch-but yet…

"No..." He growled and grabbing a banana off the counter, Jake continued.

"We hooked up after the homecoming game, and I had her in the back of Dad's car." He slammed his hand down on Freddy's forearm. Freddy grimaced, but it was the least of his worries. He felt like he was going to vomit up the corn flakes settling in his stomach.

"Wow, she's good Fred...it's too bad _you _didn't score." He let out a high pitched impression of a moaning Gabriella.

Freddy tuned out. He was relieved when there was a honk outside and Jake ran out the door to grab a ride with his fellow football team members. Gone out for the night. No more worrying.

The telephone interrupted his musings. Its loud shrilling sound made him jump and he hesitantly got up to answer it. He got it by the fourth ring. He was surprised Harold could afford a telephone line at all-only for Jake's sake, naturally.

The instant he heard her preppy, smiling voice, he knew it was Gabriella. Why would she be calling? She had made it perfectly clear she wanted little to do with Freddy- she had gotten what she really wanted.

"Hello." He spoke quietly as he always did on the phone...shy, you could guess he was.

"Hey...Um is Jake there?" Of course! Of _course _she'd be calling for Jake.

"_No_." He hesitated. "Can I take a message?" He cleared his throat and the lump in it.

"No but uh..." Her voiced quivered. "I'm scared, Freddy!" She blurted out and her sobs racked the phone line. His eye size doubled. _What_?

"What is it?" He replied emotionlessly. He didn't want Gabriella to think he cared, he held not an ounce of sympathy for her.

"I hooked up with Jake last night and...and some people told me he doesn't date...that he just adds girls to his 'Sluts I've Slept With' list." How had this gone over her head before? It was infamous around SH. "Is there even such thing?" She gasped through her tears.

He nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Yes. I have to go now, Gabriella." And he hung up on the girl he once cared about, more than anyone else in the world.

When the doorbell rang this time- he almost chose not to answer it. Figuring it'd be someone for Jake, or even Harold. But unsurprisingly, both of them being out and about.

When he swung open the door to his shock it was Brittiany. She grinned when she saw him, and clapped.

"Can I step in?" She asked, wringing her hands. In reply he slammed the door in her face.

_No! _He didn't want her seeing his house-the grotesque state he lived in- the truth behind Fred Charles Krueger.

"Freddy!" She was mad and banging furiously on his door.

Finally, he reopened it, after taking a deep breath. "What do you want?" He hissed.

"I'm your friend!" She stared defiantly into his eyes and finally, he let her by. She stepped in, took off her jacket and found her way into the kitchen. She didn't make a comment and she hardly looked around the place.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as he came in after her. He remained silent. There was nothing to say.

She grabbed him and yanked him away from where he was occupied with the refridgerator. "I hate when you don't talk to me, Freddy. 'Cos I like you...I like you a lot only you're too blind to see it. You're like me, I'm like you. We're one of a kind- we're _different_."

"And you're crazy, and I'm _not!" _He snapped.

Her eyes watered and before he could object, much less think, she pressed her lips to his.

And the world stopped around him.

"Be my boyfriend." She whispered breathlessly after he yanked away in horror.

He opened his mouth to speak- but found himself unable to put words together. When had a girl _ever_ kissed him? He could still taste her lips, feel her lips against his. She pulled his arms around her waist.

He knew he was going to get hurt. He knew. It was like a sixth sense- he knew that in some way or another, Brittiany was going to screw him over in the end. Freddy Krueger never struck luck. He never found love, or happiness. Not with anything. Which is why he ignored her calls from then on out.

He avoided the routes he knew she took to classes. Avoided her locker area. Avoided anything Brittiany related, all because he was scared of what she could do to him. It might of seemed stupid, but to Freddy, it was the rational thing to do.

"Would you tell that twit to stop calling this house?" Harold roared one night after four consecutive phone calls in the past hour from Brittiany. Freddy had told Harold and Jake to tell her he was busy and they had. But she persisted to keep calling. Here was a girl who liked him and he was running away...he didn't like her. He liked no one. It would be a long time before he could ever come close to what might have been love.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a week of tossing and turning on his mattress all week, pleading with himself to fall asleep and wake up a full grown adult and well graduated from school. It made matters even worse when he finally did fall asleep, only to have nightmares that he was being burned alive. He would wake up sweating with a high temperature. It was like an omen, or something of the sort.

It had also been a week of avoidance, avoiding Brittiany's calls. Doing anything in his power to keep her from him. When he woke up, it took moments to realize today was his seventeenth birthday and he knew for a fact he wouldn't be delighted with a present.

It was almost surreal not hanging out with Brittiany anymore. He had grown accustomed to having the girl always tailing him. They spoke little, but they had communication just going on between their gazes. Although he did knew one thing, and that was that he didn't love her. He didn't even feel even the slightest attraction to her.

He was going to be late for first period class due to sleeping in, so he grabbed a muffin half blanketed in mould, sliced off the rot and shoved it in his mouth whole.

They announced his birthday over the announcements at school along with two other names but it didn't change peoples' minds. They didn't like him anymore then they ever had, and they didn't go out of their way to wish him a happy birthday either. But then again, _he _didn't even care about his birthday. Indeed, it _was_ his seventeenth birthday and most teenagers turning the big 1-7 would be sending out invitations for a major blow out bash. Not Freddy.

"Hey you, Krueger." Catty, vicious girl that she was, called him across the room. He would of preferred to ignore her, but was curious to what she had to say. He hadn't forgotten being her partner not too long ago and it hadn't been pleasant.

"_What_?" He hissed, turning around to face her sitting on her boyfriend's lap in the middle of the classroom.

"That Brianna chick has been looking for you."

_Brittiany_. Not Brianna. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the blackboard. Was gossip the food for everything? Did anyone ever grow up these days, or was it just him?

"Freak." Catty retorted, and then made herself a suction cup to her toy. Some ho-hum jock.

Freddy didn't scowl and silently seethe while planning all his revenge on Catty and the evil cheerleaders of Springwood High like her and others. This time he agreed- he _was_ a freak.

He was opening up his locker combo when Brittiany finally caught up with him. He had seen her leave her last class in a breathless rush trying to find him in the crowd of noisy students but had not yet succeeded till now.

"What?" He didn't have a reason to be mad at her, so he didn't snap or growl or anything else he normally would have done to spite or snub someone.

Her eyes were outlined in dark bags and her rims were red. She looked at him pleadingly."Can we please just talk?" He noted she was wringing her hands impatiently.

"Fine." He muttered. But she heard him. She always did.

They walked out onto the campus where she led him to a enormous oak tree in the back courtyard of the school. Far from people, school buses, and behind trashcans where heavy groping sessions commenced.

Freddy crossed his arms over his chest matter of factly. What she going to say?

"First off, happy birthday." She gently touched his chest, but then seeing the daggers he shot in the direction, she pulled away quickly. "And second, I'm sorry about you know…what happened." She didn't avert her eyes from his gaze. "The kiss. So sorry I don't know what had come over me to behave like that."

"Oh."

"And it was stupid."

"Oh."

"Is there anything you're actually going to say?" She said bitterly. "I'm SORRY Freddy. I can't help the way I feel about you. I like you." She gulped. "A lot, 'kay? And I've never felt this way before."

Excellent way to scare him off. People just _didn't _like him. Therefore, she was a freak herself. "You can't like me." He practically said in a whisper. "It just doesn't happen. People will hate you too. They're terrified of me." He added. This didn't bother him. He didn't mind at all that people sensed he meant trouble- fearing him. He liked to be in control.

"They hate me already for just hanging out with you! Do I really look like a girl who'd care what those stupid bastards think?" She had a valid point. He knew she didn't care what anyone thought. Except for him-she cared what he thought.

"Do you honestly think I like _you_?" He snarled, slamming his fist on the trunk of the tree.

She stared open mouthed at him. Her mouth a little "o" shape. She had dared to think he had shared some sort of feelings for her. Apparently not.

"Don't you care about anybody but yourself?" Her eyes shone with tears.

"Never." He whispered.

"Fuck you, Krueger." Her eyes bore into his and she turned and fled. He watched her run, her black skirt flying out behind her as she disappear into the throng of Springwood High students walking home.

"Happy birthday to me." He grumbled under his breath.


	9. Chapter Nine

-Chapter Nine-  
  
**Springwood High Principal's Office  
**  
** Freddy was the** surest he had ever been in his life. Now the school administration was trying to make him think otherwise.   
  
"Are you positive you want to do this? Its not a very good idea." The principal, Mr. Paquette's eyes bored into Freddy's own pair.   
  
"I'm seventeen." Freddy said slowly. "I am positive." He balled his knuckles into fists, behind his back. Mr. Paquette sighed. All through his career from math teacher to principal of Springwood High, he had been trying his hardest to keep the students' attitudes positive with a "don't quit school! Learn!" motto. Well it didn't work for everyone. Especially not outcasts like this kid. Fred Krueger. A lot of bad things had been said about this one.  
  
"Well I can't force you not to make this choice." The principal sighed, and pushed a thick booklet of papers across his desk to Freddy.  
  
"Sign here,"He pointed to one spot, "And here." He explained the procedures and Freddy hardly listened. He didn't care about the "fine print" or any shit like that. He just wanted to drop out of school, get a real job and live on his own. How much was that to ask for?  
  
"Oh and of course." The principal's face went grave. "Do you have a parent or guardian signature, you aren't eighteen yet?" He thought this was it. He knew Freddy didn't have any parents taking care of him, and that his foster family seemed like real assholes, so he figured this was the catch and Freddy wouldn't have the signatures required to legally drop out of school. Well he was wrong.  
  
Smirking, Freddy reached into the back pocket on his trousers and brought out a wrinkled ball of paper. He unfolded it and attempted to smooth out some of the many creases. Then he handed it into the principal's outstretched hand.  
  
Of course his foster 'father' hadn't signed it. Freddy had forged it. But no one had to know that.  
  
"I see...." Mr.Paquette's eyes roamed over the paper, then back to Freddy's face. He squinted his beady black eyes, as if trying to see if he could see a lie. Well he couldn't, obviously. And it was a lie, the forged signature. But Freddy was very good at lying. This wasn't the first time he had done it.   
  
"Well, I see you've sighed all the papers so.....You're free to go." Mr.Paquette through up his arms in exasperation, while a small grin curled up on Freddy's teenage features.  
  
"You're a brilliant young man Mr.Krueger, I think you could go far if you stayed."  
  
Freddy rose an eyebrow the principal's way, turned on his heel and left that office for good.He was a free man now. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted where he wanted. No school to hold him back from what he really wanted to do.  
  
He cleared out his locker of old text books he had never returned to class and the many drawings. Those drawings of the bladed glove. He crammed them in his bag and turned to stalk down the hallway and outta there for eternity.

* * *

**Harold and Jake's Place  
**  
"You quit school?" Jake asked in disbelief, his deep voice raised an octave higher. He dropped his half eaten apple in the trashcan. "Wow kiddo, I didn't think you actually would..." There were a lot of things Jake wouldn't suspect of Freddy.  
  
"So you gonna move outta here too?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I plan on it." Freddy tried to ignore Jake.  
  
"It'll be nice not having a retarded freak around anymore." Jake snickered.   
  
_ You'll be sorry some day asshole. All the Elm Street parents and their children will be._  
  
Freddy surprised himself. His eyes widened and his mind reeled. Why in the world would he have thought that? What was Elm Street? Heh, sounded like home.   
  
"I'm going out right now." Freddy stood up, his eyes burning holes into Jakes. As if hypnotized, Jake gazed back. Unable to pull his stare away from Freddy's penetrating blue eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Jake shrugged and grabbed a can of beer from the refridgerator, while Freddy quickly collected himself, pulled on a spring jacket and left the house. The air outside was chilly, but just right to Freddy. The jacket's sleeves clung to his arms giving just the right temperature to his body.  
  
He found himself heading for Springwood Elementary, the local elementary school for grades kindergarten to grade six, where he had once attended school and had been damn glad to have finished it. Well, not like high school was any better. But at least kids didn't chant awful phrases to you "son of a hundred maniacs".  
  
He was going to apply for a job here, to work, to earn money to make a living and live on his own. Without Harold and bullying Jake. Well, he would of got there sooner-if he hasdn't run into _her_. And it wasn't exactly_ that_ bad of a thing.  
  
Of course, the two hadn't exactly ended up on good terms. Bad if anything.  
  
Brittiany wasn't wearing a jacket, she wore a dark black silk blouse, and it billowed in the wind, she clutched her arms to her body for warmth and her long dark hair blew everywhere.  
  
"Freddy?" She exclaimed, squinting. Each step she took to Freddy, Freddy told himself to turn the other way and run in the opposite direction. This chick was nothing but trouble.  
  
"What is it Brittiany?"He sighed heavily. She stared at him, as if reading him like a book. Or looking into his very soul.   
  
"I heard you quit school. Everyones talking about it." Was he that worth all the gossip?  
  
"Really."  
  
"I didn't think you'd give up that easily," She chuckled, "Especially as soon as you turned 17." There was a notable awkward silence. "You're on your own...Its cool."  
  
He nodded, looking everywhere but at the teenaged girl. It was too hard.  
  
"Still a virgin aren't you?" She rose an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"What?" Freddy sputtered, looking at her in disbelief. She had hit a soft spot. He was a virgin. He'd never had sex. He'd never experienced anything remotely close to sex. Why would he? No girl ever liked him. No girl had liked him as a friend, nor as a sex partner. Unless you counted this strange girl. Unless of course, some other Springwood High student had secret sexual fantasies she'd never confess to anyone about him. Doubtful. In fact, impossible. He had very low self esteem.  
  
"Its okay Freddy. Don't be embarassed." She laughed softly, so soft he almost never heard, but then she looked almost sad. "I almost thought I'd be the girl you'd lose it too."   
  
He stared at her open mouthed, in complete disgust. He couldn't believe her nerve.  
  
"Move it." He snarled, pushing past the girl and heading up to the front doors of Springwood Elementary. Surely there would be an opening for a janitor, then he'd head over to that diner-that 24 hour truck stop diner on the outskirts of Springwood, the one where the cute waitress worked. 

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I've planned a long time, for this to be the very last chapter. Kind of odd to stop at chapter nine (an odd number) but I felt it was necessary. The end line, was suppose to be about Loretta. She works at a diner as you know. I also know it didn't end up happy. Freddy drops out of school (I got this from the Freddy timeline) gives up on this girl, and you goes to apply for a janitor position. Its sad. But of course it wouldn't be happy. Its Freddy's life. Nothing is happy in Freddy's life.

And of course, thanks for patiently waiting for the lengths of time between updating each new chapter and for reading. I appreciate all your reviews. Thanks,

_ Danielle_


End file.
